The Devil Son of Hades: Book One Lightning Theif
by TheChamp123
Summary: Tortured until the point where he snaps causing mass genocide, Naruto's father lord of the under world sends him to camp half blood. Destined for great things he goes on a quest to find Zeus master bolt. Naruto x Annabeth x Drew.


**Chapter One**

 **A.N: Yo hey every one how is it going yep here is a new story I wanted to test out, It's a Naruto and PJ crossover I love writing these because there is so many way you can make go and remember it's just a test if it does good I'll make another chapter if not I will try again, okay on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

 **First Person P.O.V**

They say there is a God, someone who loves you for you, gives acceptance to all your faults. So why is it that I'm always being punished ? My mother a strong Christian has tormented me, abused me and hated me for as long as I could remember. Well its not just my mother it's everyone in this fucked up town.

Turing to a cracked mirror I saw my reflection I'm fourteen, with black mixed with red hair. My eye's are usually what made people despise me, black sclera with red iris. The sine of the devil in this hell hole, a handsome face if I do say so my self. Six scars on my face three on each cheek.

Hearing the sound of footsteps I see my tormentor, beautiful but evil. She had a bowl of water in her hand and a tray of food in the other "Am I going to get feed tonight?"

She didn't say anything just kneel in front of the cross on the wall. Seeing that I wasn't going to get a answer I picked up an apple waiting for her to finish, ounce she was done she sat in front of me "Naruto...I do this to help you, to help get rid of the demon in side of you" tears appear at the corner of her eyes "To purify you so you can go to heaven"

I slapped the tray away in rage as I tried to make my way over to her but the chain stopped me "There is no demon inside me! You use it as an accuse to hurt saying it's in the name of God? You do this to me because _you like it!_ " I started to shake as every memory started to flash before my eye's.

"..." she didn't say a thing, she just got up and walked from the room. I gave a huff as I went to sit back down but heard the thumps of many foot steps looking up I saw a priest and some goons from a church, I struggled to get back when I saw them get closer I was going to throw a swing until one of them injected something into my neck knocking me out.

 **End of First Person P.O.V**

Naruto opened his eye's to see his was in the middle of town with everyone staring up at him, feeling a stinging sensation in his hands and feet he looked around to see he's missing his shirt being crucified. Eye's widened when the all of the pain started to kick in.

Naruto looked around at the crowd as some of them started to pray, Naruto saw the smiling face of his mother and something deep in side of him snapped. Pulling him self forward ignore ignoring the pain Naruto landed on his knees head facing down, One of the priest walked towards Naruto with caution he knelled in front of Naruto with his arm on his shoulder "How do you feel my son?"

"I feel _**ALIVE**_ " Naruto thrust his hand forward slashing the priest throat, blood splattered across his face. Naruto saw the Christians all staring fear **"What's the matter? You asked for a devil right? Well now you got one!"** Naruto yelled as he slaughtered anyone that was in his way.

Naruto saw a chain hanging from a fence, the very same chain that held him down for years. Yanking the chain it caught on fair making Naruto hum in satisfaction. One of them charged at Naruto but he didn't get far as Naruto's Chain wrapped around his neck until he combusted, making everyone back up.

A good handful of them dropped to there knees begging for forgiveness. One woman got on her knees right in front of Naruto while cry for mercy **"Sorry, all out of mercy"**

 **Later That Night**

Kushina the mother of Naruto had no idea what was happening out side, she left just as Naruto started to open his eyes. Tears started stream down her cheeks as regret started to fill her heart. Kushina moved to finish her prayer "Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us-" Kushina was cut off as a fire in her room started to surround her.

Turning Kushina saw Naruto walk through the door with a chain wrapped around his arm, before Kushina could react Naruto picked her up by the throat "Finish it. **FINISH IT!** " Kushina didn't say a word as she stared Naruto in his hateful eyes " _ **Deliver us from evil"**_ Naruto's lips curved up into a smirk _**"AMEN"**_

Kushina's scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

Naruto walked out of his old home with a dead look on his face, looking around Naruto saw that nearly everything was on fire. Sitting down in the middle of the street Naruto's eyes started to get blurry as he saw a man walk towards him.

"Rest my son-" Naruto didn't hear the rest bur Naruto felt warm and loved.

When Naruto woke he found him self on the ground near a giant tree, looking around Naruto saw a camp? Feeling something crawling up his arm Naruto turned to see a burmese python coming close to his face.

Looking it in the eye Naruto felt comfort as it nuzzled his cheek "Your beautiful" Naruto whispered as he rubbed his knuckles against it's chin. Naruto walked along the camp getting there attention as he walked towards the big house.

When Naruto got to the door it opened showing a centaur making Naruto to take a step and his python to hiss in warning.

The centaur was about to speak but a light above Naruto's head made him clamp up in shock everyone started to kneel in front of Naruto making him look around in confusion. Naruto had no idea how his world was going to change.

 **Two Years Later**

Naruto was sitting on top of his cabin, Hades cabin his father. Naruto started to think about his father he didn't know a lot about but he knew he cared about him that much was clear or he wouldn't of saved him from that town. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when his python Nagini brushed her cheek against his.

Naruto gave a smile stroked her under her mouth, Naruto heard his name being called turned to see one of his closest friend Drew Tanaka.

Making sure Nagini was secure he jumped down to meet her "What is it Drew?"

"You late for the concert!" Drew grabbed Naruto by the hand making him blush, when they arrived Naruto saw his friend will from the Apollo cabin on the drums waiting for him. Now you probably wouldn't of pegged Naruto as a singer but music is an out let for the stress of being a demigod for Naruto, every demigod has one. Aphrodite cabin has there make up, Hephaestus cabin has there constructing and building, Athena cabin has there reading and search for knowledge, Dionysus and Demeter cabins have there gardening, Apollo cabin have the arching and the Hermes cabin have there pranks.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked eyes with Drew, giving a smile and nod. Naruto also looked eyes with Annabeth, with a blush she gave a wave making Naruto grin as he started his song.

 **Heathens, Start of Song**

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**  
 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse**  
 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**  
 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse.**

 **Welcome to the room of people**  
 **Who have rooms of people that they loved one day**  
 **Docked away**  
 **Just because we check the guns at the door**  
 **Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades**  
 **You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you**  
 **You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you**  
 **You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?**  
 **But after all I've said, please don't forget**

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**  
 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse**

 **We don't deal with outsiders very well**  
 **They say newcomers have a certain smell**  
 **Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention**  
 **They say they can smell your intentions**  
 **You're lovin' on the freak show sitting next to you**  
 **You'll have some weird people sitting next to you**  
 **You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"**  
 **But after all I've said, please don't forget**  
 **(Watch it, watch it)**

( **Watch it)**  
 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**  
 **Please don't make any sudden moves**  
 **You don't know the half of the abuse**

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **(Watch it)**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**  
 **(Watch it)**  
 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**  
 **(Watch it)**  
 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**

 **Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed**  
 **I tried to warn you just to stay away**  
 **And now they're outside ready to bust**  
 **It looks like you might be one of us**

 **End of Song**

When Naruto was finished he had all the demigods cheering, even Dionysus enjoyed it giving a clap after finishing his diet coke. When Naruto went down he was given a tackle hug by Annabeth, both of them missing the glare Drew sent her way.

A few days later there was word that Zeus king of the Gods had his Lightning Bolt stolen, no one knew who did it but he suspected it was Poseidon greatly angering the Sea God. Zeus demanded that Poseidon return his Lightning Bolt while Poseidon demanded an apology even with all that power the Gods where very stubborn.

 **One Month Later**

Naruto was sitting by the fire place in his cabin, Nagini was on his shoulder enjoying the warmth. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he heard a roar. Naruto placed Nagini on the ground as he slipped his chain off his arm, walking out side the barrier Naruto saw a tall dark figure.

Naruto followed closely behind watching as it flipped a car sending it off the road, when Naruto saw what exactly the monster was he had an excited look on his face at adding a Minotaur to his kill list.

Naruto hid up in the trees waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Naruto saw a woman, her son he guessed and a satyr. Just as Naruto was about to attack the Minotaur killed the mother making Naruto curse for being late, just as it was about to attack the kid a flaming chain wrapped around its neck making it howl in pain. It then turned to dust, Naruto jumped down to see the kid was backed up into a tree before passing out.

Turning to the Satyr Naruto gestured for him to follow as he picked the kid up, ounce they reached camp Naruto dropped him in the infirmary. Naruto turned to see Chorion the centaur and camp councillor, that Naruto met when he first arrived, Annabeth was there as well with a intrigued look on her face.

"Thank you for helping him Naruto, you did a good thing" Naruto just nodded as he with Annabeth following. Naruto was standing at the front of his cabin with Annabeth.

"You want to come in? There's a fire lit" Annabeth gave a grateful nod as she joined Naruto in side.

"So what do you think? could he be the one?" Naruto just gave a shrug as he sat down.

"I don't know all I know is the gods are going to send someone soon and he seems tough not most people would stare down a Minotaur like that" Annabeth just nodded, glancing at Naruto she got a bit closer until there arms where touching.

"I thought that concert last month was amazing"

"Really, you think so?" Naruto asked turning to face her, Annabeth blushed seeing how close they where.

"Y-Yes"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear "Only because I had you there giving me support" Without thinking Annabeth crashed her lips into Naruto's own. Naruto's eyes widened then he leaned in depending the kiss.

After pulling back both of them had bright red blushes. Annabeth Jumped up saying she would see him tomorrow making him have a confused look on his face.

Naruto saw Nagini slither up to him with an amused look "What do you find funny Huh?" not getting a response Naruto hopped in bed with Nagini curling on the branch in his room.

 **A.N: Suppp my awesome followers. This is another test story I wanted to try out, I've seen a lot of Percy Jackson fics and posted two with PainX65, I thought the song I used goes very well with the story and don't worry there wont be a song in every chapter just now and then. So let me know what you thought give me nice good Reviews and let me know how you feel about this story, what can I do to make it better. Alright I will be back with another story in about a week or less.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace Oot.**


End file.
